USS Achilles: The Chronicles
by cisco teen
Summary: This is a compilation of the posts of the USS Achilles PBEM RP. It has been formatted into story form, and is now available for the enjoyment of everyone. The Achilles is a state of the art, Excelcior class vessel is the ST V ST VI time period.
1. New Beginnings Ch 1

Having returned to the Bridge, Commander Kennedy sat silently in the command chair of the Achilles, having relieved Commander Shaw of command. The bridge was beginning to settle down, activity returning to normal levels.

The majority of the ships senior staff had arrived and those that hadn't were due to come aboard at a later time and place.

Scheduled to depart the following day, the Achilles had taken aboard a group of 4 Cadets, all in their final year at the Academy. Cadets eventually going in to the Communications, Science, Helm or Tactical Departments, all were the most promising members of their class, with the highest scores in their tests. All had great potential.

Cadet Bren was the one Cadet that Stuart saw the greatest potential in. She knew many foreign languages, ranging from Klingon to Romulan and even Andorian. She was the ideal choice to be a Communications Officer and showed great promise. She could understand more languages than any of the senior staff, apart from Lieutenant Malanantor of course. He was supposed to be a specialist in his field and a person Bren could learn a great deal from.

Kennedy had requested that once the Bolian woman had completed her final year of the Academy, no matter how much of that year she spent on the Achilles, that she eventually be reassigned to the ship.

The other Cadets were rumored to be envious of Bren and her reputation that she had gained in only three years. Apparently Cadet Galloway was the one Cadet who took the experiences and reputation of Cadet Bren seriously, believing herself to be better than the Bolian and she was determined to do all she could to make sure that she graduated the academy at a higher level.

But none of these rumors phased Stuart. He would treat each of the Cadets with the same level of authority and with the same level of respect and he would make sure that those senior staff working with the Cadets did the same.

Stuart had been informed that Captain Ethan Styler had reported aboard and gone down to sort out his Marines. But still there was no word on the Starfleet Observer apparently assigned to the Achilles to oversee Stuarts command.

As he waited silently, the staff working away diligently, Stuart spotted an Andorian man enter the bridge and stand off to the side silently. After a few brief moments Stuart waved the Andorian across and noted the Lieutenant insignia.

"Lieutenant Malanantor?" Kennedy queried quietly, offering his hand to the Andorian male.

Tyvor shook the commanders hand. "Reporting for duty, sir."

"Welcome to the Achilles, Lieutenant. I trust she meets with your needs?" Kennedy queried as he released the Andorian's hand. The man, to Kennedy anyway, appeared to be the complete stereotype of Andorians. Tall, white hair, bright blue skin.

"Indeed, I have never had the experience of serving on the Excelcior class of starship before. The communications capabilities of this vessel are more than adequate to facilitate standard operation."

"I'm glad to hear it Lieutenant." Kennedy retorted with a small smile. He waved his hand in the direction of a side station. "Well, there's your station Lieutenant. If you could send out a request for any remaining personnel to board, we can get underway early." The Commander continued to smile.

Malanantor nodded curtly. "Of course, commander." With that, the Andorian stepped to the right of the chair, walked up the steps, and took his seat at the wall-mounted communications station. Pulling open a drawer located underneath the input panel, he picked up his headpiece. It was one of the newer models, with a small end to fin snugly into the ear, a thin polymer headband to arch the top of his head, and a very thin, clear tube running from the earpiece to near his mouth, which clearly contained his microphone. Thumbing a tiny switch on the earpiece, the unit linked wirelessly to the console.

He turned to the display on his station, and activated the internal communications system. With the comm on standby, he patched into he starbase comm unit, and activated the channel. Throughout the ship and station, the familiar low-high-low whistle tone played.

/ Attention please. This is the final boarding call for the USS Achilles, NCC-two-zero-zero-six. All Achilles personnel are to report to docking unit Beta. This is a final notice. /

The Andorian turned to the commander. "Message transmitted, sir."

"Very good Lieutenant." Stuart nodded slowly.

All they could do now was wait for a few more minutes before requesting permission to depart from dock.


	2. New Beginnings Ch 2

Nerilka panted as she leaned on her arm, which was itself against the wall of the turbo lift. She knew there was a set of ladders in her stocking that showed her spots through above her boots but that was the least of her worries. According to her watch, she was almost an hour late for the ship.

She had run down the hall and into the lift just before and was still trying to catch her breath when it came to a stop at the bridge. She quickly stepped out and tried to compose herself.

"Sorry I'm late Sir, But my watch went off late," she said apologetically as she drew the stare of the man she had met earlier again. She hoped that he wouldn't think she would constantly be late.

"It's quite all-right Ensign. In fact, you're on time. We have only just put out the last boarding call." Stuart smiled as he glanced across at the Trill woman. He still couldn't get over those spots!"You can take your station Ensign." He continued as he pointed to the station behind the Ensign labeled "Science I"

Nerilka smiled sweetly, still panting slightly as she quickly hastened across the bridge to sit at the station, looking over the familiar controls. The atmosphere outside the ship seemed dirty by all means, emissions from various engines clogging the sensors somewhat. She still marveled at how advanced Federation technology was compared to that of her own home. Mind you, the Trill medical facilities left those on Earth in the stone ages.

Stuart couldn't help but grin as he watched the young woman take her station. He always liked to see the child like expressions on new officers, especially those fresh from the Academy. It was a sign of satisfaction, at least in his eyes.

"Ensign... locate me a Sector, no more than 12 light-years away that has an Asteroid Belt within it. I plan to give these Cadets a ride they wont forget in a hurry." The Commander smirked.

She gave a cheeky smile as she moved the sensors to the limits of their range, searching for traces of metals and ores that would be asteroids generally.

A few minutes later, she looked up again and smiled. "Port 18 degrees and down 10 degrees Sir. We should find a field there, and a large one by the readings."

"Distance?" The Commander queried as he excitedly sat forward in his chair.

"10.3 light-years Sir."

"Then that's our destination!" Stuart exclaimed with a smile, looking casually over at Nerilka with an approving nod.


	3. United We Stand Ch 1

Commander Kennedy sat quietly in his command chair, looking over a Status Report as he sipped a cup of coffee brought to him by his yeoman. The ship was almost ready to depart.

As he sat reading his report a young Ableman walked up and whispered something in to the ear of the Commander. Nodding in response Stuart dismissed the Ableman and then placed the report and his coffee on to the table before him.

"Okay. Let's get underway. Lieutenant Malanantor, contact Station Ops and request permission to depart." Stuart ordered."

On the right side of the communications console, list of all the ships departments each had a green square backlit next to them.

Tyvor cleared the window, and a new screen replaced it. It had the Starfleet insignia, as well as the acronym STING (Starfleet Tactical Intercommunications Group). This was the standard communications system between primary Starfleet units, in this instance, the Achilles and the Spacedock.

The Andorian patched in, and finally received the message he needed to hear.

He turned to face the center of the bridge, and spoke with a tone of importance. 

"All personnel have reported. Starbase control reports mission readiness. Standing by for umbilical separation"

"Very good Lieutenant. Commander Shaw, have Engineering power up the warp core and prepare to take us out, heading. 257.652." The Commander requested as he looked towards Commander Shaw at the Conn.

Lt. Commander Shaw nodded as Commander Kennedy returned to the bridge. Already the ship had seemed to come together somewhat to Shaw, he could tell that they would be an easy team to work with.

He stood up from the Captain's chair and returned to his place at the helm of the mighty ship. Shaw overhead the Captain's conversation with the communications officer and knew it wouldn't be long before the ship would be underway.

It was no surprise when the first order came to him from Kennedy.

"Yes sir, Engineering reports all systems go. We now have full power at your mark sir."

"Commander Shaw. Take us out, slow and steady."

"Yes sir. Ahead 1/4 impulse."

The ship crept out of the Dock moving towards its heading. Shaw smiled as the viewscreen changed from the interior of the dock to the vast expanse of stars. They were underway, for the first time as a crew.

"We have cleared space dock. Warp speed ready at your mark sir"

"Engage."

"Yes sir, warp speed ahead."

With that the Achilles leapt into warp, proceeding to their first destination...


End file.
